Generally, this kind of fishing rod, as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 61-150474, is provided at the bottom rod with a reel seat having a reel mounting portion and between the end of bottom rod and the reel seat with a flexible grip formed of, for example, ethylene acetate picopolymer.
When an angler during the boat-fishing is difficult to fish up a big hooked fish while gripping the grip at the fishing rod, he applies the bottom rod onto his waist and holds by his one hand the rod in front of the reel seat and operates the reel by the other hand. In case that the hooked fish runs, for example, laterally, he usually moves the rod body at the grip portion between the reel seat and the end of bottom rod along the edge of a boat while keeping it in contact therewith, thereby preventing the rod from being drawn into the sea.
In this case, since the aforsaid flexible grip is fitted onto the portion in contact with the edge of boat, the rod body does not smoothly slide thereon, whereby the angler cannot conform to movement of the hooked fish. Hence, the problem is created in that there is a fear of losing the hooked fish and of breaking the grip when slid along the edge of boat.